


Blizzard

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been stabbed before. He’d thought he’d been betrayed by his best friend, that she’d went behind his back. That’d felt like getting stabbed, too. But he understood now, that that had been nothing, absolutely <em>nothing</em>, compared to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

When they walked in and no one looked him in the eye, he knew straight away.

He’d been stabbed before. He’d thought he’d been betrayed by his best friend, that she’d went behind his back. That’d felt like getting stabbed, too. But he understood now, that that had been nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , compared to this.

“Where is she?”

Complete silence. They stood there, looking defeated.  Fitzsimmons were holding hands. Daisy’s lip was quivering.

Phil Coulson proudly presented himself as a composed man. It was a known fact among the people he worked with that Phil Coulson rarely lost his cool.

But right now, he was losing his cool.

“Someone tell me. Now.”

Still, silence. 

After a while, and after taking a deep breath, Daisy finally looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. There were traces of dried tears on her cheeks.

“Sir, this storm just came out of nowhere and we weren’t prepared and-” she gestured towards Mack, “Mack tried to shelter us with his superhuman size but he could only do so much and-”

Phil had to physically force himself to hold back. 

“Get to the point.”, he said, biting himself so hard in the bottom lip that it felt as if though it’d start bleeding any minute now. 

Daisy nodded, seemingly a little scared. “May said she knew a shorter way so she went and looked for it and we stayed behind to-”

“You let her walk off into a blizzard alone?” he almost screamed. “Are you  _insane?!_ ”  He stared at them all, one at a time, everyone of them shrinking to half their size as his eyes locked with theirs. 

“We tried to stop her, I promise, we _did_ , but she didn’t listen!” Daisy said, her voice cracking. “We gave her Fitzsimmons’ walkie-talkie thinghy but the signal died and-”

“You left her behind.”

Daisy stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then she nodded slowly and looked away, tears filling her eyes. 

He nodded back, took two breaths, and then he was off.

 

His hand was shaking so much, he had trouble opening the door. 

He went straight to the lockers, kicked in the doors and began throwing things at the floor.

He heard the door closing behind him.

“What are you doing?”

Daisy. Of _course._

He ignored her and slammed the locker door shut, forcing up another one.

“Sir” Daisy tried again, “what are you-”

He turned around and shot her a glare. “I’m trying to find a jacket. I can’t go out in a blizzard without a jacket.”

Daisy furrowed. “You can’t go out at _all._ It’s _insane_ out there. We barely made it back, there’s no way you could-”

“Don’t ever tell me there’s no way." 

His whole body was shaking now. He wanted to drop down to the floor and let out all the tears and agony that had been bubbling under the surface ever since that feeling of getting stabbed, but he didn’t. His best friend needed him. There was no way he was stopping until he saw her smirk again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he stopped. "Coulson…” Daisy’s voice broke him. She’d given up. He had his back against her but he knew she was crying and he knew she’d given up.

He turned around. “No.”

Tears were rolling down Daisy’s face. “I’m so sorry, Phil. But it’s too late.”

He shook his head. “No. It’s not too late. I will go out there and I will find her and everything’s gonna be-”

“I care about her too”, Daisy said, voice shaky, “you know how much I care about her, but-”

“I love her.”

Daisy’s eyes widened. “You-”

He looked at her, desperate and and shattering before her eyes. “I have to find her, do you understand, I _have_ to…”

Daisy walked up to a locker, opened its door and dived into it.

“What are you-”

“You’re not going out there alone” she said, voice echoing from inside the locker. “I’m coming with you.”

 

She looked small.

Sometimes he forgot how small she really was.

He reached out a hand and stroked her hair. “I’m so happy you’re here.” he whispered. She didn’t move. She was still a little cold to the touch.

The reality of what could’ve happened suddenly struck him again. “You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him. His heart became light again.

“Hey, you’re awake.” he smiled. His hand was still on her hair.

She gave him a weak smirk back. “Can’t stay asleep for too long, or you’ll get yourself into trouble.” She looked around and then frowned. “I’m in a hospital bed.” She lifted her arm and looked at it. “I have a dripping bag attached to me.” Her frown grew deeper. “What happened?”

He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to know. But she was asking and he’d hidden too much from her already. “During the mission, there was a storm and you went your own way” he gave her a slightly angry look “which was reckless and, frankly, stupid as _hell_ , and you got lost and couldn’t find your way back…”

“So you went out into the storm to save me.”

He nodded. “Of course.”

She shook her head. “And you’re calling _me_ reckless? That was too dangerous. You should know when to cut your losses.”

He stared at her in disbelief. “You really think I would, in any universe, just  _leave you behind?_ ”

“You should have.” she said through gritted teeth. “You’re too valuable to lose. Me, on the other hand…” She shrugged. “I’m replaceable.”

He grabbed her hand. “Not to me. Never, _ever_   to me.”

She shook her head again but now she was smiling. 

“But, you’re right.”, he continued. “It was probably stupid. I’m an idiot.”

Melinda’s smile grew wider and she squeezed his hand. “It’s ok. You’re _my_ idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompts!
> 
> hope you like it. comments/kudos are the best.
> 
> hugs!!
> 
> xx


End file.
